Academia Namimori
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: [AU] Haru es una chica proveniente de una familia pobre, cuando recibe una beca para entrar a la prestigiosa Academia Namimori. Pero ni su familia ni lo que les mandaron la beca se dieron cuenta de que la Academia Namimori es solo de hombres y Haru es una mujer ¿Qué hará la primavera en un lugar rodeado de hombres? AllxHaru.
1. La beca de Haru

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**«Pensamientos»**

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~ **

**Advertencias: Mundo alternativo.**

**Summary: Haru es una chica proveniente de una familia pobre, cuando recibe una beca para entrar a la prestigiosa Academia Namimori. Pero ni su familia ni lo que les mandaron la beca se dieron cuenta de que la Academia Namimori es solo de hombres y Haru es una mujer ¿Qué hará la primavera en un lugar así?**

* * *

**•**

**•**

_**Capitulo**_

**I**

_**La beca de Haru.**_

**•**

**•**

* * *

Miura Haru es una chica de una familia pobre, sus padres trabajan todos los días para mantener a flote la familia. La chica asiste a la Escuela Secundaria Midori donde era la mejor de la zona pero como los padres no pudieron seguir pagando la escuela Haru se tuvo que retirar.

Ahora se encontraba viajando por internet –en un ciber café– buscando páginas de cualquier escuela para que pudiera entrar con una beca. Al llegar a casa sus padres no estaban, eso ella ya lo sabía por lo cual se fue a dar una ducha corta para no gastar tanta agua e ir a dormir.

•

•

_** ~ A**__l __**D**__ía __**S**__iguiente ~_

•

•

El sol llegaba a la cara de Haru, pues esta seguía acurrucada en su cama.

–¡Haru-chan, ya es hora de levantarse!

–Haru no quiere levantarse desu–murmura la muchacha.

–Mou~ Haru-chan debes levantarte–.

–No quiero Kyoko-chan…

Kyoko, era la amiga de la infancia de Haru. Sus padres tenían buen estatus económico por lo cual estaba estudiando en Midori, todas las mañanas la iba a venir a buscar para ir a la escuela.

–Vamos no digas eso Haru-chan, son tus últimos días en Midori–sonríe la chica para levantar a Haru a la fuerza.

–Está bien–dice Haru rendida para que la chica viera sus ojeras.

–No me digas que te quedaste en el ciber, es malo para tu salud Haru-chan–suspiro Kyoko.

–¡Hahi! ¿Cómo lo sabes?–hipo Haru.

–Así que es verdad–la pilló.

Haru sonrió y se levantó para ir a prepararse para asistir sus últimos días en Midori.

Haru le costaba mucho levantarse las mañanas y sus padres iban a trabajar todo el día por lo cual su amiga Kyoko se ofreció a encargarse de la castaña. Así han sido todos los días de la vida de Haru. Ahora las dos muchachas se encontraban caminando hacia Midori.

–Haru-chan ¿Todavía no te has enamorado?–la castaña se sonrojo por la repentina conversación que implanto Kyoko.

–La verdad no–murmuro con tristeza–Haru todavía no ha experimentado el ''amor'' ¡Pero ha leído mangas shoujo!–saca uno rápidamente para tener un aura de alegría.

–No es leer, es sentir–le reprocha Kyoko.

–Gomen Kyoko-chan pero sabes… ¡Haru en verdad quiere enamorarse desu!–grita la castaña hacia el extenso cielo.

–Yo también, pero lamentablemente no hay ninguna escuela de hombres cerca y además Midori es solo una escuela de chicas.

–Sí pero ¿A dónde van la mayoría de los chicos?–pregunta Haru con curiosidad.

–¿No sabes Haru-chan?

Haru negó con la cabeza.

–Los chicos tienen que irse a la prestigiosa Academia Namimori, es la mejor academia de Japón y solo es para niños millonarios–informo.

–¿Y los demás?

–Tienen que solo conseguirse becas–dijo Kyoko con tristeza–Es lamentable para los que no tienen buenas notas.

–Jeje, es una academia para ricos después de todo–ríe la chica.

–Eso lo sé pero–alego para nuevamente suspirar–Bueno, es igual a Midori…

–Midori; chicas. Namimori; chicos ¿Por qué no solo hacen una escuela mixta?–pregunto la castaña.

–Buena idea Haru-chan, deberías decirles a los directores de cada escuela para que se funcionen para que sean mixtas y que pueda entre si nacer el ¡AMOR!–Kyoko aumenta su interés con cada palabra para llegar a la final.

–Aunque también existe el amor homosexual y lesbianismo ¡Haru también apoya eso!

Después de las surgentes charlas que surgieron en el par de amigas al final llegaron a Midori donde las esperaban sus amigas.

–¡Buenos días!

–Buenos días, Kyoko, Haru–saludo su amiga de clases, Momoka; chica de ojos grises y cabellos rojos hasta la altura de su cintura o menor.

–¡Momo-chan!–saludo Haru con una sonrisa tirándose a los brazos de la muchacha.

–Haru…. ¡PUEDO SENTIR TUS PECHOS!

–¡Momo-chan para de ser pervertida!–se sonroja Kyoko.

–¡Hahi!–la menor se separa–¡Haru olvido la mente sucia de Momo-chan!–cambia su expresión.

–¿Qué es expresión?–pregunta monótonamente–…desprecio…

Momoka se va a un rincón poniéndose en posición fetal para que un aura deprimente la rodeara.

–¿Qué le sucede a esa chica?–.

–Deprimente–.

Murmuran las compañeras de la clase.

–Lo siento Momo-chan–dicen Haru y Kyoko al unísono para ver como la chica se gira con ojos de perrito y chupando su dedo pulgar.

–¿Enserio?–pregunto para ver como ellas asentían–¿De verdad, de verdad?–nuevamente ellas asintieron–¡Las amo mis amores!–se lanza a sus brazos.

El aula en sí y la escuela estaba acostumbrada al trio de chicas que siempre se encontraban en problemas, el trio formado por Momoka, Kyoko y Haru. El trio inseparable que iban justas a todas partes.

–¡Bien!–la profesora con cara seria del salón entro para dar inicios a las clases–Empezare con los anuncios importantes–respiro profundo para cambiar sus cara y poner sus ojos llorosos–Como sabrán Miura-san se tendrá que retirar por asuntos económicos de esta hermosa escuela–.

Todos sabían el caso de Haru, no faltaban las que la molestaran por ser ''clase baja'' pero su clase y sus amigos no eran de hacer _bulliyng_ a una chica como Haru y tampoco a las demás.

Todas pusieron caras tristes.

–N-no se pongas así–dijo Haru para calmarlas.

–Aun que tus notas no son maravillosas, aun así tu promedio es alto–suspiro la profesora–A veces encuentro estúpido que Midori no de becas…

–¡Ah! ¡La profesora está alegando de su propia escuela!

–Vamos Ai-chan, no se deprima–Ai era el nombre de la profesora quien tiene una unión grande con su aula.

–¡Les eh dicho que me llamen ''sensei''!–reprocha la mayor.

–¡Sí! Ai-chan~–se burla Momoka.

–¡Momoka! ¡Corre diez vuelta alrededor de la escuela!–apunta la profesora.

Momoka se cayó literalmente de culo.

–¡Pero! ¡LA ESCUELA ES JODIDAMENTE GRANDE!

–¡Obedece a tus mayores!

–¡Pero! ¡Sensei-sama!–se aferra a la mesa.

–Ya eh hablado, corre. ¡AHORA!–sentencia la mujer.

–Como ordene Ai-sama–dijo la chica para salir como un zombie y salir a trotar.

–Pobre Momo-chan–lamenta Haru.

–Momo-chan siempre se gana esos castigos–suspira Kyoko.

Las clases dieron inicio normalmente como siempre omitiendo el castigo de la pelirroja. Midori en si era realmente calmada, era una escuela de elite por lo cual todas las estudiantes eran unas ''señoritas'' omitiendo a algunas en específico.

La última clase correspondiente a Ed. Física era la más agotadora en todos los sentidos, tienen a una profesora muy exigente y además era la última del periodo de clases y todas estaban cansadas.

Ahora estaban practicando para la prueba, tenían que saltar el potro (caballete).

–Bien Kyoko–felicita su profesora para anotar algunas cosas.

–Gracias–agradece la chica para ir a un rincón donde estaban sus amigas.

–Eres increíble Kyoko–dice Momoka.

–No es nada, lo encuentro un poco fácil–se sonroja.

–Eres buena en todo. Que suerte~–realiza un puchero.

–¡MOMOKA!

–¡Ya voy!

–Es el turno de Momo-chan–sonríe Haru.

Momoka se levantó para ir a saltar.

–Aunque Momo-chan no le va bien los deportes–suspira Kyoko.

–Kyoko-chan, creo que eres la única buena–dice Haru.

–Eso no es verdad–se avergüenza.

Haru asiente para que las dos observaran a la peli roja que rápidamente corría como una profesional para saltar como una novata y caer como saco de papas.

–¡Momo-chan!–gritaron para ayudar a la chica

–Dolió…

–¡¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que practiques la caída?!

–Muchas veces sensei–dice la chica sobándose un chicón.

–¿Estas bien Momo-chan?–pregunta Haru.

–B-bien…

–No creo que sea así, deberías descansar–dice Kyoko para que la chica asintiera marchándose las tres.

–Espera, espera. Es tu turno Miura–dice la profesora.

–¿Es el turno de Haru?

–¿Hay otra Miura en esta escuela?–pregunta sarcásticamente.

–Puede…

–¡No lo hay! Vamos, en marcha–toca el silbato para que Haru suspirara y asintiera.

–¡Animo Haru-chan!–anima Kyoko con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Ohu~!–grita Momoka con una sonrisa.

Haru toma inicio a la posición.

–Pero ¿Haru es buena en los deportes?–pregunta Momoka.

La castaña empezó a correr.

–Por supuesto, Haru es excelente en los deportes después de todo–se enorgullece Kyoko al ver como Haru ahora saltaba profesionalmente el potro para caer elegantemente.

–Así se hace Miura, es una pena que nos dejes, siendo una excelente en los deportes–sonríe la profesora.

–Haru lo agradece–le devuelve la sonrisa.

–¡Eres genial Haru!–se acercó Momoka.

–Como siempre Haru-chan–animo Kyoko.

–Gracias desu–.

La profesora hizo sonar su silbato para dar fin a las clases de Ed. Física, las chicas ahora se fueron a cambiar a los grandes camerinos que había. Se empezaron a cambiar sacándose sus sudaderas camisas y meterse a las duchas que disponía la escuela, al ya salir empezaron a colocarse su uniforme ya secas y todo.

–Qué suerte Haru… tener pechos–dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero y tocándose sus pequeños senos.

–¡Hahi! H-Haru no tiene pechos grandes–respondió con vergüenza.

–¡Pero tienes! ¡Y se notan!... ¡Mucho!–pauso para apuntar los pechos de Haru cubiertos por el brasier.

–Momo-chan, detente–le dice Kyoko con un leve rubor colocándose la corbata ya casi lista.

–Kyoko tu rapidez es enorme, acabamos de ducharnos.

–Jeje…

–¡YA ES HORA DE QUE ACABEN DE VESTIRSE!–grita su profesora por afuera de la puerta de los camerinos haciendo sorprender a todas.

–¡Hai!–respondieron todas al unísono

–Ah, ¡Miura!–pronuncia el apellido de la chica.

–¿Hai?–se acercó Haru ya con la falta y rápidamente con la blusa.

–Te llamaron de dirección, ve después de que te cambies–indica la profesora.

–Entendido…

Haru nuevamente volvió a entrar a los camerinos para colocarse lo que le faltaba.

–¿Sucedió algo malo Haru-chan?–pregunto una preocupada Kyoko.

–No lo sé, solo llamaron a Haru para dirección–dijo ella.

–Hmm, no debe ser algo malo supongo–asegura la oji gris.

Las tres sonrieron y el tiempo de cambiarse se acabó y Haru al llegar al aula empezó a ordenar sus cosas mientras que un bostezo involuntario salió por su boca.

–¿Estas cansada Haru-chan?–pregunta la oji miel.

–Haru no descanso bien anoche, debe ser eso–aseguro para ya terminar de ordenar sus cosas.

–¿Iras de inmediato?

–Es mejor ahora que nunca.

–Gomen Haru, Kyoko–pone sus manos en forma de súplica cerrando un ojo–Yo tengo cosas que hacer así que…

–Está bien Momo-chan, nos vemos mañana–se despide Kyoko.

–Adiós–se despide igualmente Haru.

Momoka se fue corriendo hacía su asunto pendiente y las dos amigas se fueron a la sala de dirección donde la profesora informo. Haru pidió permiso y la dejaron entrar pues Kyoko se quedó afuera esperándola pero por asuntos que surgieron ahora por una llamada se tuvo que ir, obviamente diciéndole a Haru.

–Bien, seré breve Miura-san–dice la directora de la escuela–Una academia te acepto como alumna, sin necesidad de dar una prueba.

–P-pero… entonces ¿Cómo aceptaron a Haru?–pregunto con suma felicidad procesando aquella inmediata información.

–Es porque pidieron las notas, se las di como directora y estuvieron contentos–sonrió.

–¡Que maravilloso desu!–se emociona Haru.

–Leí que la academia consta de habitaciones, tendrás que vivirá allá ¿No te molestara?

–¡Haru se acostumbrara!–apretó sus puños con fuerza–¿Directora-san vio más?

–Ah, solo eso. No vi el nombre de la academia, debe ser personal por lo cual te entrego los papeles–la directora busco entre los cajones los papeles para entregárselos a Haru, la castaña los acepto gustosamente.

–Por cierto, ya no puedes cancelar la beca ¡Estas aceptada inmediatamente!

–¡Eso es aún mejor desu!–dice para abrir la puerta–Muchas gracias directora-san–se inclina para ver como esta se despide.

Haru con una alegría salió rápidamente de su casa sin leer los papeles y guardándolos al instante en su bolso. Al salir corriendo salió rápidamente de Midori para llegar a su casa, tirarse en su cama y marcar al celular de Kyoko y que esta contestara al instante.

–¿Diga…?

–¡KYOKO-CHAN!

–¿Haru-chan? N-no me grites así–murmuro Kyoko al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Buenas noticias!–dice para que la peli naranja hablar al instante.

–¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo!

–¡Haru acaba de entrar a una academia! ¡Aceptaron a Haru con una beca!–informa con alegría.

–¡Eso es genial Haru-chan! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!–se alegró Kyoko por su mejor amiga.

–Hahi ¿Ahora? ¿No estas ocupada?–preguntó.

–Solo fueron unos asuntos cortos, vamos ahora por algunos pasteles–sugirió. A Haru le agrado la idea.

Haru se escapó de casa dejando obviamente una nota, se fue con Kyoko quien le aviso a su padres y pudo salir con dinero para comprar los pasteles, se quedaron comiendo en la tienda para que luego terminaran y cada una se fuera a su casa.

Cuando la castaña llego a su casa sus padres ya la esperaran, no tardo en que supieran que Haru tenía una beca, celebraron a su manera vieron todos pero casualmente nunca vieron cómo se llamaba la academia aun que era lo primero que cualquier veía.

•

•

_** A**__l __**D**__ía __**S**__iguiente ~_

•

•

Las horas pasaron más que rápidas. Ya era el último día de Haru en Midori y su aula de clases le había organizado una fiesta de despedidas con torta y todos, cortesía de la profesora y se pudo realizar gracias que la directora lo permitió y la profesora suplico.

–Te extrañaremos Haru–sollozo Momoka quien estaba comiendo unos pastelillos.

–Es verdad, cuídate Haru-chan–dice Kyoko con tristeza.

–Chicas ¡Haru las ama mucho!–dijo para balancearse a los brazos de sus amigas y sollozar entre las tres.

–Por cierto Haru-chan–Kyoko interrumpió el abrazo con una peculiar pregunta–¿A cuál academia iras?

–…–.

–Lo sabes… ¿no?–pregunto la pelirroja.

Haru se avergonzó.

–Todavía no–susurro.

–¡¿Todavía no?!–preguntaron sus amigas.

–No desu–murmuro bajando la mirada.

–¡Bien! ¿Tienes todos los papeles aquí Haru-chan?–pregunto Kyoko abriendo el cierre de su bolso.

–Hai, los traje conmigo–_._

–Eso es bueno ¡Veamos!–dijo Momoka para encontrar los papeles y sacarlos, las dos se asomaron viendo los papeles.

–Veamos…–empezó a leer la oji gris–Becas… con habitaciones incluidas… ¡Hay está! A-Academia… N-Nami… ¡¿Mori?!–inquirió lo último incrédula

–¡¿Academia Namimori?!–preguntaron exaltadas sus dos amigas.

–H-Haru–miro a la castaña para agarrarles los hombros–¡ACABAS D ENTRAR A UNA ESCUELA DE HOMBRES!

–¡No puede ser!–Haru se agarró la cabeza–¡¿Qué are?! ¡Haru morirá desu!

–C-cálmate Haru-chan–dijo Kyoko, pero ella la que más parecía muerta, estaba pálida ¡Su amiga! ¡Su querida amiga entrara a una escuela llena de hombres!–¿Todavía puedes cancelar la beca?

–¡Hahi! ¡S-sí puedo…!–recordó las palabras de la directora.

_Por cierto, ya no puedes cancelar la beca ¡Estas aceptada inmediatamente!_

–N-no… ¡Haru está acabada desu!–se desesperó agarrándose la cabeza tirada en el suelo de rodillas.

–¡Momo-chan!–la chica llamo a la nombrada, esta se volteó–¡¿Qué haremos?! Haru-chan ira a una escuela de hombres ¡salvajes! ¡ADEMAS QUE SON CON HABITACIONES! ¡TENDRA QUE VIVIR HAY!

–¡Cálmate Kyoko!–le dijo Momoka para ella pudiera respirar un poco–Haru–llamo a la castaña para que esta apenas volteara con un aura depresiva–¿Tus padres saben?–pregunto.

–Hm–negó con la cabeza–Los padres de Haru no saben nada…

–Esto es un problema, además Midori no tiene becas y no podemos exigirle mucho a Ai-chan–medito–Y si le decimos a tus padres les dará un para cardiaco… y no puedes ir a otra escuela ¡MOU~ SOLO QUEDA UNA COSA QUE HACER!

–¿Qué cosa?–preguntaron las dos escuchando lo que decía Momoka.

–Lo único que Kyoko y yo podemos hacer es ¡Disfrazarte como un hombre y que actúes como uno!

–¡Eso es dangerous desu!

–Haru-chan… no hay nada más que hacer ¡Lo siento Haru-chan! Si solo hubiera entrado contigo ayer–se lamentaba Kyoko.

–Está bien Kyoko-chan–Haru coloco una mirada determinada–Haru entrara a la Academia Namimori–decidió.

–¡Esta decidido!–sonrió Momoka–Sera un duro trabajo ¡Empecemos ahora!

Las dos asintieron.

Los días y meses pasaron, todos esos días a escondidas de los padres de Haru sus amigas le enseñaron como hablar como hombre y comportarse como uno, Haru aprendía rápido pero era muy difícil ya que la chica era demasiado femenina.

Los días fueron difíciles para la tres, Haru tuvo que aprender a caminar como hombre y hablar como uno pero eso era imposible ya que su voz era demasiado para alcanzar la de un hombre por lo cual decidieron comprar un sintetizador de voz perfecto para Haru, la voz no era demasiado chillona ni muy grave era suave y sonaba como la de un hombre.

También la ayudaron con respecto a la vestimenta y lo que tenía que elegir, las porciones que tenía que comer, todo. Hasta que llego el día donde Haru tenía que marcharse sola. Ahora se encontraban en la estación de trenes, ya se había despedido de todos y sus padres aun que querían no podían despedirla por lo cual fueron sus dos amigas.

Haru se encontraba ya vestida de hombre y con una peluca puesta color castaña como sus originales cabellos también tenía puesto hartos abrigos para ocultar sus pechos los cuales se notaban.

–Escucha Haru, por lo cual eh investigado te asignaran cualquier habitación. En primavera todos entraran a clases pero tú te instalaras un día antes, es decir, Hoy–informo Momoka, es verdad ahora ya estaban en primavera, mañana comenzaban las clases.

–¡Como diga desu!

–Ah, lo bueno es que ''Haru'' es un nombre de chico y chica. ¡Haru-chan! Recuerda controlar tus ''desu'' y ''Hahi'' ¡Te estaré llamando!–dijo Kyoko para abrazarla con fuerza.

–¡Las extrañare!–dijo Haru, Momoka se unió al abrazado, el tren ya iba a salir.

–¡Nos vemos!–se despidió Haru colocando sus cosas adentro del vagón a la vez que ella entraba.

–¡Que te vaya bien!–se despidieron sus dos amigas.

Las puertas se cerraron y Haru alzo su brazo para despedirse al igual que ella. El tren empezó a avanzar y ya no las pudo ver más.

_«¡Haru se esforzara!»_

Se dijo a sí misma para sentarse en algún lugar y cuidar sus cosas. La castaña activo su sintetizador de voz para pronunciar algunas palabras y después mirar con determinación el lugar y actuar como un verdadero hombre.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Kanade nuevamente hace su aparición con sus locas ideas de genero **_**Otome**_**.**

**Bueno, esté bonito fic All x Haru lo tenía hace bastante tiempo y la tentación al fruto prohibido de la publicación me gano y aquí está a su favor para leerlo, amarlo, violarlo, menos robarlo porque el héroe copyright vendrá a atacarlos.**

**No me leído fic de All x Haru y si los hay pues me eh perdido de lo mejor así que empiecen a mandar links e.é**

**Espero que les guste este All x Haru donde me inspire en ––muchos–– animes de genero **_**Otome**_** y algunos Harem. Si, en este tiempo mi nivel de perversión ha alcanzado un grado mayor que el de antes. Así que puede ser que haya unas escenas subidas de tono.**

**¡Eso nada más! Obviamente espero que sea de agrado este fic que más adelante se empezara a desarrollar y conocer a los personajes que Haru no conoce O: **

**Y como es un mundo alternativo ahora Haru está sin compromiso*u* pero todos siguen manteniendo sus personalidades XD **

**Nada que ver con la historia pero respecto a mis otros fic tengo dos de PxL en proceso, esté y uno nada que ver porque es RinxLenXD al terminar el Haru x Tsuna el cual creo que le falta y a la vez esté o cuando este más desarrollada publicare los demás *~* **

**Nada más que decir. ¡Nos vemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Academia Namimori

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**«Pensamientos»**

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~**

**Mundo alternativo.**

**Advertencias: Esta historia se centra en un mundo alternativo.**

**Summary del capítulo anterior: Haru emocionada por un momento por recibir aquella beca ya que no tenía a ninguna escuela a donde ir, se emociona tanto contándole a sus dos mejores amigas, pero ni ella ni sus amigas y además familiares saben que Haru postulo y además quedo en la Academia Namimori que es solo de hombres, sin saber qué hacer y sin poder cancelar ya la beca, las amigas de Haru decidieron esconder esto a sus padres y ''transformarla'' en un hombre para así estudiar en aquella Academia.**

* * *

•

•

**_Capitulo_**

**II**

**_Academia Namimori._**

•

•

* * *

Se dijo a sí misma para sentarse en algún lugar y cuidar sus cosas. La castaña activo su sintetizador de voz para pronunciar algunas palabras y después mirar con determinación el lugar y actuar como un verdadero hombre.

Después del largo viaje de tren, Haru llego a ''Namimori'' donde obviamente quedaba la ''Academia Namimori'', la chica al ya salir del tren salió de la estación para sacar el mapa y se guiara con este.

Haru no era muy buena orientándose en los lugares por lo cual siempre tenía que preguntar, aunque con un mapa aun así era casi imposible para ella por lo cual derrotada decidió preguntar por algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

–Sumimasen…–preguntaba pero casi todos la ignoraban o mejor dicho ignoraban al chico.

Haru suspiro para determinadamente agarrar el hombre de un muchacho que pasaba por ahí.

–¡Sumimasen! ¿Me podría ayudar por favor?–pregunto Haru jadeante.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio un momento para luego responder con una tímida sonrisa

–Claro–.

Haru se sintió aliviada, por fin alguien tenía buena voluntad en aquella ciudad. Los dos salieron un poco de la multitud para sentarse en unas bancas del parque que el chico la guio.

–Me llamo Kozato Enma–se presentó dándole una bebida a Haru el cual había comprado.

–Muchas gracias, me llamo Miura Haru, un placer conocerlo Kozato-san–sonrió.

–No debes ser tan formal–le dijo este para incorporarse a sentarse–¿Eres nuevo aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien?–pregunto apresurado mirando de reojo al castaño enfrente de él.

–Sí, soy nuevo aquí. Busco la Academia Namimori ¿Sabes dónde está?

–¿Tú también vas a ir allá?–pregunto radiante haciendo sorprender a la chica en disfraz del opuesto, Haru asintió–Vaya, es una sorpresa… al parecer ambos iremos a la misma academia–sonrió con dulzura.

–Es genial–.

–Sí quieres te puedo acompañar, y-yo también voy hacia allá después de todo–le extendió la mano.

–¡Gracias!–sonrió Haru haciendo sonrojar un poco al pelirrojo.

_«Aun que es un chico, es muy bonito… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En qué estás pensando Enma?!»_

Enma se ofreció a llevar a Haru hacia la academia, lo que hizo. La castaña lo siguió todo el camino hablando amablemente. Al llegar a la academia Haru se sorprendió mucho.

–¡Es muy enorme!–exclamó.

–Es verdad, te comprendo. El año pasado estaba igual–rio con vergüenza.

–Por cierto Kozato-san ¿en qué año esta?–pregunto con interés.

–¿Yo? Voy en segundo año, llegue el año pasado y estoy en los dormitorios Shimon.

–¿Dormitorios Shimon?

–A cada uno lo asignan a cada dormitorio, yo estoy en el Shimon. También están los, Vongola, Varia, Cavallone, Millefiore, etc.

–¡Sorprendente!–se ilumino de sorpresa.

–Sí; y además cada _Famiglia _como los llamamos tiene su propio jefe en la habitación que es conocido como el _cielo_, y los demás son los _guardianes,_ a cada uno le dan un anillo–mostro su mano para que Haru pudiera ver aquel peculiar anillo de un color naranjo.

–Es de color naranjo…

–Sí, yo soy el jefe de la _Famiglia_ Shimon, el color naranjo–.

–¡Esto se parece a un anime desu!–la castaña se emocionó demasiado dejándose llevar por el momento.

–¿Desu?–pregunto esté con una sonrisa.

–¡Ahh! ¡Olvídalo, no es nada!–dijo ella negando con las manos totalmente nerviosa.

_«¡Hahi! Casi descubren a Haru, desu»_

–¡H-Hey… H-Haru-kun!–llama Enma colocando su mano en sus ojos.

–¿H-Hai?–pregunta volviendo a la realidad–¿Haru-kun?

–Ah… lo siento si te molesta–agacha la cabeza.

–¡No me molesta en absoluto! Al contrario me agrada–sonríe la Miura.

–Entonces también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Vamos, entremos–dice el para que la primavera asintiera y lo siguiera.

La academia era muy enorme, tenía un extenso jardín con flores, árboles y hasta estatuas. Los dormitorios estaban separados en un lugar aparte rodeado por la naturaleza. Los dormitorios eran muy grandes y cada piso pertenecía a su _Famiglia_ perteneciente.

Ahora ambos estaban caminando por los pasillos hasta que Enma apunto la secretaria donde se indicaban las habitaciones.

–Entonces; me despido aquí. Fue un gusto conocerte Haru-kun–se despide–Espero que nos vemos en los pasillos mañana–sonríe para marcharse.

–¡Gracias por todo Enma-san!–alza su mano en forma de adiós.

Haru al ya despedirse del oji rojo y estar eternamente agradecida entra a la secretaria para ver como una mujer de hermosos cabellos peli verdes obscuros conjugados en una coleta para abajo y ojos azules estaba sentada tecleando algunas palabras.

–Sumimasen…

La mayor alza la vista para sonreír al recién llegado indicándole que entre y se sentara. Pues Haru sonrió de la misma forma y se sentó.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?–pregunta con una cálida voz.

–H-Haru, Miura Haru–responde.

–Miura Haru…–empieza a buscar la mayor, la oji chocolate alza la mirada para ver en el pecho de la chica tenia puesto el nombre Luche leyó con sus ojos.

–Así que tú eres Miura-san, cuando nos entregaron tus notas estaba bastante sorprendida, eres muy inteligente–alabo Luche.

–M-muchas gracias–se rasco la cabeza con vergüenza.

–Veamos; todas tus cosas que necesitaras están en la habitación correspondiente. Tú habitación será Vongola–.

_«Vongola… es una de las habitaciones que me nombro Enma-san»_

–El director es el que asigna las habitaciones se supone que los cupos de Vongola estaban llenos pero al parecer igual te incluyo, debes ser asombroso Miura-san–informa la oji azul.

–N-no, estoy sorprendido la verdad–contesta.

–Bien, los anillos son para describir en que habitación estas y que _guardián _eres, son muy especiales–sonrió–Tu anillo ya está listo, lo crearon cuando te aprobaron en la academia–se levantó para sacar una llave y abrir un cajón que parecía un cofre para pasárselo a la chica.

–Q-que bonito–asomo su vista en la imagen–Es difícil de leer…

–Sí, es porque es impredecible después de todo, no lo puedes ver, ni tocar pero si sentir–alzo su dedo índice con una sonrisa–Eres el _guardián_ del viento Miura-san–la felicita.

–¿D-del viento?

–Sí, y déjame decirte que eres el primero. Se supone que son solo siete anillos; cielo, tormenta, lluvia, sol, nube, niebla y rayo–saca unos papeles para mostrárselos a la Miura, los anillos de cada habitación y lo que representa.

–Todos son diferentes–ve cada anillo.

–Así es; depende de la_ Famiglia _en la que estés–.

–No pensaba que existía una academia así–se impresiona.

–Nos sentimos especial–sonríe la mayor–Además que cada uno se diferencia del otro–.

–¿Se diferencian?–pregunto la menor.

–Sí–empezó a explicar–El sol; Destruye el infortunio que ataca a la familia con su propio cuerpo, convirtiéndose así en el radiante sol que brilla sobre un área. El rayo; Atrae al daño a sí mismo, alejándolo del resto de la familia, actuando así como un pararrayos. La lluvia; Convirtiéndose en la lluvia bendita que asienta el conflicto y lo limpia todo. La niebla; Creando algo de la nada y nada de algo, desconcertando al enemigo, para hacer que la verdad de la familia se forme intangible con la visión del engaño. La nube; Estando al margen, la nube a la deriva que protege a la familia desde las sombras. La tormenta; Continuamente en el corazón del ataque, la furiosa tormenta que nunca descansa. El viento; la sombra de los demás, los que los ayuda y protege en donde sea, el impredecible viento quien sopla para todos. Y por último el cielo; Lluvia, Tormenta, Nube, Sol, Niebla, Rayo, Viento, él influencia a cada uno de ellos. Los entiende y los acepta–.

–¡ES MAGNIFICO DESU!–a Haru se le iluminan los ojos con toda la gran información que obtuvo y nuevamente tuvo que cerrar la boca–Olvide lo del final por favor–se comportó y relajo.

–¿Desu? Jaja, que gran concepto tienes para agregarles las cosas al final chico, eres interesante–.

–G-Gracias–se sonrojo por tal comprensión.

–Toma, es un mapa para los dormitorios. Tú habitación, pues sabrás cual es tiene tu nombre y tú _llama_ –indica.

–¿Llama? ¿Se refiere a los atributos?

–Exacto–le guiñe el ojo.

–Muchas gracias por todo–se inclina formalmente para después salir de la sala.

–Cuídate Miura-san–se despide Luche.

Haru salió con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo el anillo del viento se colocó en su dedo para caminar con una sonrisa, ver el mapa que amablemente Luche le dio y empezó a buscar los dormitorios.

No hace falta decir que Haru al instante se perdió, quería volver donde la secretaria Luche pero tampoco sabía cómo devolverse, ahora mismo la academia debería estar con mucha poca gente por los nuevos que se trasladaban y apenas porque no cualquiera es aceptado.

Haru no encontraba a nadie para pedirle ayuda pero tampoco quería depender de los demás por lo cual decidió caminar y encontrar por sí misma. Pasaron unos muy largos ciento veinte minutos para no decir dos horas hasta que al fin Haru encontró los dormitorios.

–Haru es feliz desu–susurro para sí misma con un aura de alegría que la rodeaba.

La castaña empezó a caminar para abrir la gran puerta de las habitaciones, cuando entro no pensó que todo fuera tan elegante pero lo era, mesas de mármol, sillones lujosos, una plasma totalmente grande para cualquiera que se le antojaba bajar. Una cocina ultra innecesariamente grande junto con unos dos baños aun que las habitaciones tenían uno individual.

También contaban con unas aguas termales, un salón de entretención que contaba con juegos; mesas de pool, taca-taca, mesa de ping pong y bowling

_«¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta academia?! Además, ni siquiera parece una»_

La castaña se encontraba explorando todos sus alrededores, hasta que por fin decidió subir aquella escalera, o mejor dicho ascensor. Según la información que recibió por Luche, la habitación Vongola quedaba en el décimo piso. Subió al ascensor y con su dedo presiono el número diez.

Los ascensores tenían hasta música de fondo, algo bueno en verdad ya que Haru ahora se encontraba tarareando muy feliz con sus ojos cerrados imaginándose aquellas melodías. El ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso, abrió sus puertas y Haru —con sus ojos cerrados— sintió la puerta abrirse por lo cual empezó a dar unos pasos pero toda su cabeza hasta cuerpo choco con alguien haciendo que retrocediera.

–Dolió–murmuro sobándose la nariz para mirar con quien choco–Lo siento–pidió de inmediato perdón.

–¿Qué hace un herbívoro en la habitación Vongola?–pregunto una voz grave.

La chica alzo nuevamente la mirada y vio a un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos gríseos que la miraba totalmente indiferente.

–A-ano… s-soy nuevo en esta habitación…–dijo con nerviosismo.

–¿Nuevo? Nunca escuche eso–se acercó peligrosamente para tomar a Haru del brazo, puesta chillo involuntariamente–¿Qué es esto? ¿Un anillo Vongola?–preguntaba mirando aquel anillo que contenía una imagen nunca vista.

–S-soy Miura Haru. El guardián del viento, un placer conocerlo–se deshizo del agarre del azabache y se presentó.

–Guardián del viento… Eso es nuevo, así que eso es lo que rey de los herbívoros decía–pensó en voz alta.

–¿Rey de los herbívoros?–pregunto la chica.

–Nada que te importa, herbívoro–siguió caminando para tomar el ascensor.

–D-disculpa–se giró la disfrazada–N-no soy ningún herbívoro, también como carne. Me considero un omnívoro–corrigió.

El azabache aunque sin las puertas se cerraran embosco una sonrisa.

–Wao, interesante–.

–¿Cómo se llama?–pregunto.

EL chico siguió con la sonrisa en su cara, las puertas se estaban cerrando.

–Hibari Kyoya, guardián de la nube de Vongola–dijo para que las puertas se cerraran y el ascensor bajara.

–Hibari-san, eh–murmuro para empezar nuevamente a caminar.

El pasillo era muy extenso con algunos cuadros y algunas plantas de interior, Haru empezó a encontrar su habitación y leyó muchos nombres todos con cada atributo que tiene hasta que encontró la suya que daba al medio del cielo y de la tormenta.

_Habitación Número dos._

_Miura Haru_

_Llama del viento_

_Décima Generación Vongola._

Fue lo que leyó, esa era su habitación. La chica sonrió y abrió la puerta. Pensaba que todo iba a ser normal con dormitorios normales pero se sorprendió eternamente por aquella habitación ultra grande.

Su cama estaba al frente de la puerta pegada a la pared de su lado opuesto, tenía una ventana al lado derecho de su cama donde se podía ver al exterior. Un mueble y unos sillones alrededor con una plasma, para la entretención tenían videojuegos junto con las PSP 10 y la PSP Vita.

Haru exploro todo el lugar asombrada dejando la puerta abierta y lanzando sus cosas al sillón para ver toda su habitación. El baño era estupendo, un baño grande, con una tina, ducha y por si las moscas un jacuzzi.

–Es la primera vez que Haru ve un baño tan enorme–dice para sí misma viendo el lugar más que asombrada.

La familia de Haru era pobre, siempre vivía con lo justo y necesario o en casos nada; siempre lucho para sacar buenas notas y tener un gran futuro para que así pudiera sacar a su familia adelante por lo cual con excelentes notas entro a Midori.

Pero tarde o temprano ella sabía que no llegaría mucho ya que estúpidamente Midori no tiene becas y sus padres ya no pudieron pagar más.

La Miura alegremente se tiró en la cama para relajarse un poco pero después recordó que tenía que ordenar sus cosas, mejor ahora que tarde.

La chica ahora se encontraba ordenando sus cosas, la habitación consistía de un closet para cada uno de ellos, muy obvio, y Haru se encargó de cuidadosamente poner su ropa interior y sus sostenes.

Después de ordenar todo se dispuso de comer un poco de algunos pockys para encender la televisión, la gran plasma que tenía y ver. Pretendía seguir agarrando otro pocky pero no los sintió, busco con la mano y aun así nada. Hizo un mohín e inclino la mirada a aquellos pockys y se sorprendió y chillo.

–¡Hahi!–se alejó rápidamente de la persona al frente de ella quedando apoyada gracias a sus codos.

–Perdón por asustarte–sonrió alegremente aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos pardos–¿Eres nuevo verdad? ¡Bienvenido a las habitaciones Vongola!–sonríe agarrando un pocky para comerlo.

–¡Eso es mío!–hizo un puchero para quitárselos.

–Jaja, perdón, perdón–se ruborizo un poco aquel tierno puchero–Me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto Miura Haru.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y además ¿Cómo es que entraste?–pregunta desconfianza.

–La puerta estaba abierta y todas tienen los nombres de los dueños de la habitación–dice con una despreocupada sonrisa.

–Es verdad. Lo siento, soy nuevo en todo esto–se levanta para agarrar los pockys y extender su mano con ellos–Mucho gusto Yamamoto-san, soy Miura Haru, aunque eso ya lo sabes–ríe un poco.

–Es un placer conocerte _guardián_ del viento. Pensaba que los cupos estaban llenos en Vongola pero al parecer el director acepto a alguien más, debes ser genial Haru–.

–¿Haru?–pregunto ella.

–¿Puedo llamarte así?–pregunta esté.

–Por supuesto–sonríe.

Yamamoto agarro un pocky el cual le ofreció Haru o eso entendió y se lo puso en su boca.

–Soy de segundo año, llegue el año pasado–.

–También soy de segundo año y acabo de llegar hoy–dice lo obvio.

–Debes estar sorprendido por tanto lujo ¿Entraste por una beca?–pregunta.

–Sí, me gane todo esto–.

–Eso es genial, la mayoría de los estudiantes entran aquí porque sus padres son millonarios y muy pocos entran por verdadero esfuerzo–informa con un poco de decepción–Como supuse eres increíble Haru–alza su dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación.

–M-muchas gracias–se sonrojo por aquel alago–¿Yamamoto-san también es de Vongola?–pregunto con interés.

–Sí–alzo su mano para mostrar un anillo de color negro al igual que el de ella pero con otra imagen–¿Lluvia?–pregunto si estaba en lo correcto.

–Así es. Soy el _guardián _de la lluvia de Vongola.

–La lluvia…convirtiéndose en la lluvia bendita que asienta el conflicto y lo limpia todo–recordó en voz alta las palabras de luche.

–Vaya, sí que sabes. Es verdad–se impresiono por la información–Y tú el viento; la sombra de los demás, los que los ayuda y protege en donde sea, el impredecible viento quien sopla para todos–hablo con determinación–Es así ¿verdad?–pauso para sonreír.

–Exactamente así. Espero serles de ayuda–dice la castaña.

–Por supuesto, no te ves tan débil Haru–anima el chico.

–Eso me alegra–.

–¿Ya viste los dormitorios?

–Sí, vi todo y quede muy sorprendido–contesta.

–A todos nos pasó–se gira para quedar en la puerta–si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme, Haru–dice el para cerrar la puerta.

–¡Hai!

Haru se alegró un poco, hasta estos momentos había conocido a dos grandes personas, Kozato Enma y Yamamoto Takeshi y una un poco temible, Hibari Kyoya. Haru saco un lápiz y también saco un cuaderno para anotar.

_Famiglia Shimon: Famiglia Vongola:_

_ Kozato Enma (cielo) Yamamoto Takeshi (lluvia)_

_ Hibari Kyoya (nube)_

Sabía que todavía le faltaban muchas más _Famiglias_ por conocer pero recién se estaba mudando así que todo de apoco.

La Miura cerró el cuaderno y lo guardo en un escritorio que había cuando sintió que su estómago empezó a exigir alimento.

_«Haru tiene hambre desu»_

La oji chocolate abrió la puerta para ver que los pasillos estaban desiertos, camino para tomar el ascensor y bajar donde estaba la cocina. Pulso el número uno con su índice y el ascensor estaba cerrando sus puertas cual alguien rápidamente antes de que se cierren entra jadeando.

–Hahi–susurro Haru un poco asustada por aquel repentino movimiento.

–Ah–jadeo el chico–Lo siento por asustarte–sonrió con nervios.

–N-no está bien–dice ella–Soy Miura Haru–se presenta rápidamente.

El chico se quedó callado un poco para luego sonreír radiantemente.

–¡Tú debes ser el _guardián_ del viento de Vongola!

–S-sí, ese soy yo. Un gusto…

–P-perdón, no me presente. Me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi–muestra su anillo–Soy el jefe de la _Famiglia_ Vongola. Un placer–.

–O-Ooh, un placer Sawada-san–se apresura rápidamente en saludar.

–No es necesario que me llames así–niega con las manos–Puedes decirme por mi nombre–.

–Entonces, ¿Tsunayoshi-san?–pregunta con duda.

–T-Tsuna está bien–dice él.

–Entonces–dice nuevamente para acercarse al castaño y sonreír a su manera–¡Tsuna-san!

–S-sí–dice el con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El ascensor abre sus puertas.

–Yo me bajo aquí Tsuna-san, un gusto–se despide Haru.

–Un gusto también–dice este embobado para luego reaccionar antes que las puertas se cerraran–¡Hie~ yo también me bajo aquí!–sale rápidamente corriendo perdiendo rápidamente de vista a Haru.

Ahora Haru se encontraba en la cocina abriendo el refrigerador para ver comidas totalmente deliciosas, es verdad que se le hizo agua la boca pero al final de esos vio un… pudín ¡y además el último!

La chica no dudo dos veces y agarro el pudín totalmente magnificada por que encontró PUDÍN, lo agarro y lo saco para cerrar el refrigerador y abrir la tapa, mientras buscaba una cuchara pudo sentir como alguien a sus espaldas abría el refrigerador, no le dio importancia y al final encontró una cuchara, cuando iba a probarlo la interrumpieron.

–Oya, Oya~ al parecer no hay más pudín–la castaña sintió un aura aterradora detrás de su espalda y tembló un poco, iba a ignorar todo… pero nuevamente la interrumpieron–Tú–pronuncio el chico haciendo que la castaña diera una vuelta–Tú insignificante insecto no tienes derecho de probar ese delicioso pudin, dámelo–declaró el chico de cabellos azules.

Haru rápidamente cambio su mirada

–No tengo porque dártelo–.

El chico frunció el ceño.

–Kufufu~ que valiente eres, pero–rio raramente para Haru. Él paulatinamente se acercó hacia Haru para agarrarle la mano donde tenía la cuchara–¡Ese pudín será mío!–declaro.

–¡Eso nunca! ¡Esté pudín me pertenece! Yo lo vi primero–contradijo

–Que molesto eres–dijo para matarla con la mirada.

–¿No te han dicho que tus dos ojos dan miedo?–insinuó Haru.

–Muchas veces–sonrió.

–Aterrador–musitó la joven.

No pasaron muchos minutos por los dos pelearon por el estúpida y sensual pudín. Al final la batalla diría que la empataron porque los dos agiblemente le robaba la cuchara al otro para comer un poco de tal pudín, eso se repitió hasta el fin por lo cual terminaron compartiendo.

–Eres fuerte–murmura la castaña.

–Kufufu~, tú también no pensé que durarías mucho–se secó un poco de sudor.

Haru se encontraba apoyada en la mesa mientras que el en la muralla.

–Me llamo Miura Haru, un placer conocerlo–se presentó ella.

–Oya, oya~ tú debes ser el _guardián_ del viento de Vongola–sonríe juguetonamente–Yo soy Mukuro Rokudo el _guardián_ de la niebla de los Vongola–.

–Niebla, suena perfecto en ti–murmura Haru.

–Pues represento mi atributo ¿Está mal _Kaze_-chan?

–No me digas _Kaze_-chan tengo un nombre y es Haru–reprocha la menor.

–Como digas primavera; la próxima vez espero que te prepares y no seas un estorbo–sale de la cocina.

–¿Estorbo? ¿Por qué? Soy fuerte, es mejor que estés listo la próxima vez niebla-san–sonríe con determinación.

–Kufufu, me gusta esa mirada–se da vuelta para sonreír de la misma forma y salir de aquel lugar.

La chica suspiro.

_«Es un poco difícil actuar como un hombre y lo peor es que todos son jodidamente sexys… ¡NO! Haru tiene que mantenerse al margen desu»_

Golpea sus mejillas para salir del lugar y relajarse un poco.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Yaho~! Kana-chan vuelve con otro capítulo de **_**Academia Namimori. **_**Me alegra –leyendo los reviews– que les haya gustado. Agradezco a aquellas hermosas chicas que me comentaron y a las que se dieron el tiempo de leer la historia y dar su opinión mentalmente;3**

**Obviamente responderé sus reviews –importe corazón aquí– pero antes de agradecerles;**

**Sayaneko-chan**

**hitomi62**

**Amelia Kurokawa**

**Aoi-chan**

**Mike-chan7**

**mary-animeangel**

**Fellicita**

**Feli**

**Coco-tan**

**Rinny**

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar el fic! No me esperaba tantos comentarios ya que un All x Haru no es muy interesante para algunas personas pero ustedes me animaron TTuTT así que les agradezco mucho, este capitulo se las dedico a ustedes ¡y a ti también! Quien presionaste el título de la historia y la leíste, gracias:DD **

•

•

_**~ Respuestas De Reviews ~**_

•

•

**Sayaneko-chan:**

**¡Yeii! Me alegra que te guste; sí no puedo evitar no colocar nada de comediaXD por lo cual la comedian abundara en esta historiaXD. Yo también amo los **_**Harem**_** pero obviamente para chicas como muchos animes que conozco como **_**Harem reverso**_** que si quieres saber me dices para darte algunosXD no eh leído fics de All x Haru y si los hay ¡necesito leer uno! Porque el mío ya cuenta, me hago spoiler cada día que vienen las ideas D: kjhgfdsXD me encantan esas escenas*u* kjjhgfd la imaginación XXX me sobra ahíXD como mi nivel de perversión aumento un grado mayor creo, CREO que puedo poner escenas ecchis *0*. Habrá mucho de todo la verdad, por algo es All x haru y los Vongola con todas las Famiglias aprovecharan ''al nuevo estudiante''. Muku-chan es todo un loquisho salvaje:$, me alegro:D. Ojojojojojojojoooo eso nenaa tienes que saberlo en el otro fic ya que te digo que se viene **_**chan chan chan**_

**¡Cuídate tú también y suerte!**

**hitomi62: **

**A mi igual me gusto mi idea kjhgfXD, tú ansiedad me agrada*u*. Pues la verdad no te recomiendo esperar mucho que este fic este pegado a la realidad y a la lógica ya que es un AU y me aprovecho eso dejando de lado lo lógico como muchas cosas más jejeXD. Bueno aquí se vio que solo vivía en habitaciones no necesariamente compartiendo la habitación, bueno Haru es buena actuando pero algunas veces se le suelta algunas cosas pero creo que el papel de Haru macho durara mucho, dudo que la descubran o eso creo que sea en los capítulos finalesXD **

**Amelia Kurokawa:**

**JakdshkjahsdjkhadjkhadXDDDDDD ¡¿sabes cuánto me reí con eso?! kjhgfdXD no te lo puedes imaginarXDD. Yo santa Kanade en nombre de la diosa de los fics te bendigo a ¡TI! Amelia Kurokawa con la inspiración de mi alocado y perversa imaginación y trabajo.**

**Amén. **

**Aoi-chan**

**¡Yaho también! Pues yaahoo nueva lectora kjhgfdsXD me alegro que sea así, los primero siempre tienen que ser los cautivadores después de todo;) sep, esa Haru tendrá que pasar por muchas cosas y conocer a personas extrañas, es decir, nuestros queridos Vongola, Varia, etc. Bueno en total los va a conociendo de apoco como todas las demás Famiglias :D ¡espéralo ansiosa! ¡Nos vemos!**

**Mike-chan7**

**¡Uuh! Me alegra que te haya gustado:DD ¡por supuesto aquí la tienes y espero que te guste la siguiente y la esperes:3! **

**mary-animeangel**

**Shiii un salvaje fic de All x Haru XD jojo Haru pobre muyaya que tendrá que pasar por demasiadas cosas;-; ¡te digo que todos están buenotes y cachondos! Pero como es un AU no esperes mucho dela lógica XD **

**Fellicita**

**¡Mujer! Por favor no encontramos de nuevoXD presiento que un futuro cercano serás una acosadora 'O' kjhgfd ¿enserio? Psh entonces somos almas gemelas perdidas. Enn y hashme tushaa*Q* ldkakljXDD todo calzaXDD**

**Muuchass gracias! Y yo amo tus comentarios XD yo también amo a Haru:3 ooh perooo será una orgiaXDD (obviamente) Seeppp, Haru tendrá que ser toda una alfa para parecer hombre y concuerdo contigo Haru será muy Tsuna o Enma refiriéndose a la ternura y ukesidad que poseen XD**

**Feli**

**Uf, no soy la única perdidaXD pues no hay de queeXD ¡sí! Tienes la razón algunos dicen: no que Haru aquí y allá y es solo una chica que se quiere robar a Tsuna sabiendo que Tsuna quiere a Kyoko y cosas así. Pues ODIO eso 77 aun que es real que Tsuna quiere a Kyoko peroooo HARUU Y TSUNAA SE AMAN EN SECRETOO SHO LO SE! **

**Uh me alegro que tenga tu primera vez 7u7 psh entonces encontraras muy buenos fics para leer porque ahora están muchos de PxL y son wuenotesXD ¡me alegro! Tus ansias me hacen ganarme una smile.**

**Amén.**

**Coco-tan**

**¡ASÍ ES NENA!**

**Sí… Haru y abundantes sexones de hombres de KHR! Rodeándola 7u7 (en estos momentos mi mente empieza a trabajar con algo shamado LEMON) hmm… esto me huele a un posible LEMON o una ORGÍA SALVAJE ¡no muera mana! XD jdah a la tipa tiernaa XD **

**Rinny**

**Me ha pasado con KHR! y con Vocaloid ya que amo el incesto entre tú mi querida ''Rinny'' junto con ''Lenny'' 7u7 ¿significa que consideras esta historia una maravilla? Pues sí es así TE ALABO, TE AMO, TE DOY UN HIJOOO! Graciasc: **

•

•

_**~ Termino De Los Reviews ~**_

•

•

**Muuchisisisisimas gracias a aquellas que me comentaron*U* me hacen verdaderamente feliz y para las que no; espero que un día se motiven jejeXD y también gracias por leer la historia y si les gusto ¡ME ALEGRA! Y si no ¿entonces porque me estás leyendo ahora? Jojo te caché :B**

**Oh, sí. Casi olvidaba algo, como este es un AU (mundo alternativo) no esperen mucho de la lógica y cosas obvias en el anime o manga, todo estará mezclado así pero será hermoso y espero que les guste obviamenteXD **

**Bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
